Thirst
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: Becoming Human. Adam is trying to deal with human life whilst battling the vampire and keeping feelings for certain people at bay...
1. Chapter 1

_**ONE-SHOT  
ADAM DEALING WITH HIS NEED FOR BLOOD**_

The school was fuck scary at night. Adam smiled slightly at the irony as he followed Christa down the corridors. Her black jacket swept behind her in an almost superhero fashion and her heavy boots filling the silence. She sighed and tossed her bag further up her shoulder. Behind them trailed Matt, hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet. Mrs Murphy, the English teacher closed her classroom door behind her and locked it. She smiled over at them, before adjusting her coat and walking off in the other direction. Adam's eyes followed her as she walked off. Her heartbeat filled his ears and his eyes darkened. Christa noticed

"Adam," She hissed.

He snapped back to reality, licking his lips and his eyes returning to normal. He grinned back at Christa. "Sorry, she's just a fine piece of – "

"That's not hows I want to think of my teacher." Matt piped up.

Adam turned to look at the ghost. "Yes, I can see that she did you the world of good in that class." He snapped.

Christa punched his shoulder. "Shut it dick face."

"Is that a request?"

"No, it's a shitting order." She replied.

"Make me." Adam sniped. Christa stopped and looked at him with distaste. "Ah," Adam smiled. "Don't make threats unless you're willing to commit to them. Otherwise it makes you look weak."

Christa rolled her eyes and began to walk off, Matt scurrying behind her. Adam watched them for a second. Another heartbeat had caught his attention. One of the cleaners passed him by, switching off a few of the lights as he did so and trailing a large bucket full of disinfectant. Adam's thoughts were quick, calculating. Who would miss a cleaner anyway? His canines extended over his lips as he composed himself and crept behind the cleaner.

A tight controlling hand grabbed his shoulder yanked him away quickly making him yelp. Christa pulled him away and the cleaner looked around a frown on his face.

"What the fuck are you kids doing?" He asked.

Christa began to apologise. "He's a dickhead. Sorry about that." She motioned something with her hands. "He's a bit loony."

Adam wasn't listening. The noise was too intense. He made a movement to go after the cleaner again, baring his teeth. Christa hauled him off, grabbing his arms and holding him back. He fought against her.

She made a bellow at the cleaner and he took off. Adam began to rest as the heartbeat disintegrated into silence. Adam's arm's flopped and his breath steadied. He pulled himself away from her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She bellowed.

Adam's bottom lip quivered. Matt watched interested. The vampire let out a loud yell and kicked the wall. Christa and Matt jumped back, terrified of what he would do. Adam sighed., closing his eyes.

"Sorry," He muttered.

Christa watched him with curiosity as he ran off.

"ADAM!" She shouted.

Adam ran. He ran faster than he had ever ran when he was alive. He needed to get away from her. He needed to get away. They had no fucking idea. No fucking clue. He leaned against the wall, breathing in the air. Even though he didn't necessarily need it, it felt good and natural. Christa, though she never would admit it, was only a werewolf 1 day out of an average of 28. Matt was still essentially human without all the fucking complications. Adam thought of the one person who could help him. He pulled out his phone and dialled.

No answer.

"Fucking hell, Mitchell," Adam hissed. "Pick up the phone!"

"Oi!"

Adam turned to see one of the teachers walking towards him. He could hear the heartbeat. It filled his ears drowning out what the teacher was saying.

"What the hell are you doing here? School's over. What's your name? Out with your little friends causing a shit storm are you?"

Adam squared up facing the teacher. A cruel smile playing on his lips. Blood. Right there in front of him...


	2. Chapter 2

**_WOW! Thanks so much for the support guys! I love Becoming Human and only wish the the episodes were longer :( maybe if Being Human can't continue, Mr Toby Whithouse (god in my personal opinion) can make it a feature long series :) one can only dream.  
Anyway, hope you like this. Sorry if there are a few mistakes. I was slightly drunk when I wrote it._**

Christa was outside pacing, checking her watch every few seconds and staring up at the school impatiently. Matt appeared beside her, making her jump slightly. She swore angrily and he looked peeved. Some students shoved past her, running late. The sun began shining out from the grey clouds.

Christa sighed. "Fucking hell,"

"Don't you have a class?" Matt asked.

"Yes," She replied. "But it's not like we're going to learn anything." She looked around waiting for a minute, a worried expression on her face. Matt caught it and a tang of jealously ran through him.

He looked at her. "Maybe he's..." He put his hands to his face and made a weird hissing noise. Christa stared at him before pulling out her phone.

"I'm gonna call him again," She said. "I knew I shouldn't have left him last night."

"Call who?" Asked a voice. "Who'd you leave last night?"

Christa and Matt turned and saw Adam standing with an air of confidence and a stupid grin on his face. Christa's eyes widened before she reached out to him and smacking him across the face. He fell back with only Matt to support him. He stared up at her, confused and a little shocked.

"Well," He said, straightening himself up. "If you were considering calling that guy back, I wouldn't bother. Not if that is the way you show affection. I'd hate to think what your blowjobs are like."

"Where the hell did you piss off to?" She barked angrily.

"When?" Adam asked pleasantly.

"Last night," Christa hissed.

"Ah," Adam looked at his feet, pursing his lips slightly. He brightened up. "Doesn't matter. Shall we go to class?"

"Adam!" She snapped.

Adam looked over at her. "Yes?" He drawled.

"What the hell is so far up your arse that you can't speak to us?" She asked.

Adam frowned, tilting his head and tugging his bag further up his shoulder. "Hypocrite," He said. "Anyway, why do you care? It doesn't affect you,"

Christa grabbed his arm to stop him walking away. "Adam!" She cried. "Where did you go last night?"

"Home,"

"Then why didn't you answer any of you calls?" She asked.

"Because," He shrugged. He avoided her gaze, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to her. "Christa, please I don't want to talk about this."

"Did you... Kill last night?" She asked.

Adam's face fell. "I honestly don't think that's any of your business." He said dangerously. "I don't ask you what you do on the fucking full moon."

Christa gritted her teeth. "I AM NOT A FUCKING WEREWOLF!" She hissed.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to class." He said, walking off.

"Retard," She spat after him.

Adam turned, holding out his hands. "I try," He stalked off into the dark building. Christa turned to Matt who mimed drinking with his hand. Christa frowned, unable to understand.

"What?" She said.

"You know," Matt did the mime again.

"Thumb-sucking?" Christa asked.

"Alcohol," Matt said.

"Oh," Christa looked back. "No. I doubt his parent's let him drink."

"Well maybe it wasn't alcohol." Matt said.

"We better hope, for all our sakes, that it was," Christa replied.

...

Adam stalked off angrily. He stopped thinking for a minute, and then headed towards the cafeteria to get a coffee. His head was throbbing with fury. He changed his mind half way through the coffee being dispensed by an old machine. He sniffed it before throwing it in the nearest bin. He sighed and quickly bought a bottle of water instead. He checked his phone and noticed all the missed calls and messages that had been left by Christa. He deleted most of them, looking for a return call from Mitchell. There was none. In a moment of complete genius (well he thought so anyway) he called George.

Who didn't answer either.

He sighed and switched off his phone before walking off to class. He was thankful that no one passed by him. He slipped into the classroom and sat at the back.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've joined the class." Mr Kelvin said writing on the white board.

Adam smiled pathetically as the entire class turned to look at him. Christa was already here and sitting a few seats in front of him. When the teachers back was turned, she got up and moved to the seat beside him. Adam let out a sigh.

"Don't look at me like that," Christa said. "I just want to say I'm sorry,"

Adam frowned. "You are?" He asked.

"Piss off Adam." She snapped. "I'm trying to do the decent thing here."

"By telling me to piss off?" Adam asked.

Christa sighed. "Listen," She said. "I know how it is."

Adam shook his head. "Sorry love," His soft accent flourishing as he whispered. "You have no idea."

"No," Christa turned to face him. "Really. I just... I don't know how to deal with you when you're like this."

"Right," Adam pulled out his maths notebook and flipped it open.

"Seriously,"

"Christa," Mr Kelvin said turning to her. "Solve this equation,"

Christa looked over looking at it for a second before answering; "X=7.8 x 9," She said.

The teacher looked back at his problem. "Okay, stop talking."

Christa rolled her eyes, looking back at Adam. He was staring intently at his book, but not reading it. Matt was standing beside them watching them carefully. Adam felt watched and he hated it. It was like being judged. It was okay to be judged by your own people, especially when you turn your back on them. Hell it's fucking expected if a vamp turns away from blood. But to be judged by people – not even people – a lycan and a corpse stand there and judge and think they know what's going on in your blood, in your veins. Adam seethed silently knowing that he could close the classroom blinds and kill all of the people inside in a heartbeat. That he had this great power of immortality, of strength... And sit there like a fucking teenager pretending to care about his future, a career and a fucking family.

If only they knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOW FUCKING AMAZING WAS BEING HUMAN? Sorry, had to get that off my chest (it's a pretty big chest, trust me.) **

**Slightly more Christa and Matt in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not changing the direction of this. I just thought it would be interesting to contrast and compare how Adam and Christa and Matt deal with their problems when their alone. I mean we always see them dealing with their problems when they are in each other's company and I thought this would be interesting to see them alone and dealing and thinking of each other.  
Happy reading. And BTW, reviews are my lifeblood. If you can spare a moment please leave something for me to read **

Everyone had left him. Matt sat alone on the park bench watching everyone go buy ready for the Friday night. They were happy. They were smiling. Here he was, a tub of lard, not going anywhere, not really doing anything. He wished he could go out. He had never so much as taken a drink in his life. What he meant were that he did drink... But not... Drink, _drink._ Adam and Christa bade their goodbyes before setting off into the night. Christa got onto the bus as Adam waited for all the buses and taxis and shit left, before waving goodbye to Matt and setting off and disappearing into the rain.

And Matt was left on his own. He disappeared and then reappeared at Mrs Murphy's classroom where she was marking up the homework. She was humming to herself. Now that he come to think of it, she was actually quite hot. He could never be sure. Adam had the sex drive of a rabbit. Anything with boobs turned him on.

Matt wasn't quite sure how he could disappear and reappear anywhere around the school. It was like _blink _change of scene, _blink, _another change of scene. He just needed to think about where he wanted to go. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't leave the school grounds. He couldn't get away. He wished he could go back home, see his mum and his dad. Sit in his bedroom, look through his DVD's and books and comics. Maybe that were all that were left.

Would his mum clean out the room? Or leave it untouched? Who would turn up at his funeral? That is of course if they ever found the body?

"Mrs Murphy?" He said. "You never told me what I got on that paper."

Mrs Murphy looked up, frowning slightly. She stared right through Matt, then shook her head. "Hearing things," She muttered. She rolled her eyes then switched off her computer, picking up her suitcase, papers and jacket before grabbing the keys to her room and leaving. She looked back and stared at the desk Matt was at. Mrs Murphy switched off the lights and left, locking the door behind her.

Leaving Matt alone again. And he'd always be alone. Everyone in the end was going to leave him, Adam, Christa; they'd move on, leave, love and die. Adam... From being killed by someone _or something _that he had pissed off. And Christa... From old age, surrounded by grandchildren and great-grandchildren. She would die a happy, nice old lady warm in her bed. Safe from the horrors of the world.

And he would be left, either to go on through the door or wander the world forever.

...

Adam entered the old hotel and went over to the reception. "Any mail or calls for room 198?" He asked the blonde female behind the desk who was absentmindedly chewing gum and doing her nails. She stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and checking on the computer. Adam felt her heartbeat, but was not tempted by it. She smelled of old cigarette, salt, and plastic, maybe she had fake tits. She wasn't appetising. Not to Adam anyway. She shook her head. Adam sighed and pulled his bag further up his shoulder before going up the flight of stairs to the first floor. The entire place was silent. Nothing. No heartbeats from any of the rooms. Maybe it was because anyone who stayed at this shitty place really had no hearts. Or souls. Maybe they were all ghosts! Adam laughed to himself. Fucking hell.

One can only fucking dream that they were as hot as Annie.

He closed his eyes opening the door to his tiny hotel room. The bed ready-made for him as if his mum had made it. The thought of his mum saddened him. He didn't let up on that, though no one was present. He let out a shaky sigh and threw his bag on the floor and made his way over to the bed and sat down. His hands shook slightly as hunger gripped him, a side-effect if someone went without blood for so long. It had been nearly 2 months since he fed properly. Cocking hell, how did Mitchell cope? He sighed and switched on the TV looking for something suitable. The One Show, Michael Palin, (_dickhead _Adam thought.) ITV news, Channel 4 news, Ice truckers UK, Loose Woman a repeat, Coleen Nolan didn't look as hot as she used to. BBC 3, BBC 4 and then a message from the hotel company saying that if residents wanted more channels then it would cost them. And Adam didn't have much money.

Fucking fantastic.

Adam flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be that bad as the hunger began. The thirst in his throat, burning and tearing, poisoning him.

...

Christa stood thinking about what was going to happen. The basement offered little comfort. A few minutes left. She breathed heavily, it was okay. It was all going to be okay. It's nothing but a bad dream. Nothing more. Just fucking breathe. That's the important thing. She was trying to make sure that she had everything in order. Ordered things to make the unordered... Well ordered. Her mind was already going. Senses sharpening like nothing on earth and everything became clear. In that split second, she almost enjoyed the buzz; this must be what it's like to be Adam, without the turning into a murderous wolfy shit thing...

Something inside her, a bone or something snapped, echoing throughout the forest and in her ears. She let out a scream as her skin began to tear and bones began to crunch. Every moment of it conscious and awake to live it. She could feel her heart stop completely and her organs shrink into themselves. Her teeth slid over her gums tearing her lips apart. Leg's lengthening, and a fucking snout. A fucking snout. Why a fucking snout? Might as well give the whole fucking package and add a shitting tail-

She bellowed out, her shoulders cracking and her throat reforming. Nails growing sharper more defined but tearing at the skin around them.

And she was gone. Lost and alone and broken locked in a room where no one could find her. Caged.

...

Adam shot up after a few minutes. He frowned, something niggling at the back of his neck. He moved around the hotel room thinking. He shook his head sadly and gazed out of the window. He could hear the happy drinkers laughing down the street. Damn, he wished he could drink. Forty-odd years old and he hadn't so much as bought a bottle of vodka. He was slightly pissed at this.

He frowned. What the fuck was he thinking? He could go out! He could at least get a bit of fresh air and clear the cobwebs. He rolled his eyes imagining the response he'd get from Mitchell and George (that is if they ever called him back) when he told them he was out alone at night with young blood all around him.

He pulled out his mobile and checked to see if any messages had been left. Anything. Anything to let him know that he was not alone in this fucking world. Any sign that someone needed him. Someone wanted him...

He looked out over the townhouses as the full yellow moon leered down casting shadows. He wondered if Christa was out there somewhere. Werewolves... Well they remained somewhat of a mystery to him. Nina and George sure filled him out with a lot of details but then again they weren't too sure of where they came from or what happened to their conscious minds when they changed. Mitchell knew more, but then again, when did Mitchell ever offer any friendly advice?

Adam looked over at his jacket contemplating for a long while what to do. So far as he knew, nothing was going to be on the telly. He couldn't exactly talk to Matt, not that he wanted to, but Matt belonged to the school grounds, to the wilderness.

Fuck it.

Adam was going out. He picked up his jacket and left, slamming the door being him.

...

Christa woke shivering. Clothes torn and lying to the side, she was naked. Scratches on her body. She let out a defeated wail, wishing, wishing that wasn't like this. She staggered to her feet, staring around her surroundings.

_Get dressed._ Her mind ordered. _Clothes up by the shelves, in a plastic bag. Get dressed._

She stumbled over ripping the plastic bag open. Clothes tumbled out and she pulled them on. She was so confused that it took her a few minutes to remember how to put clothes on. Her senses were all over the place. Heightened, screaming at her as she stood shaking in fear and sweat and pain. She felt unnatural. Inhuman.

Still confused as fuck, she stumbled out of the room and over to the stairs, making her way over to the stairs, grabbing the banister with her blood stained hands and pulling herself up the stairs. She needed sleep. She needed to think. She needed... She needed... She needed...

Adam...

...

Matt sat alone in the science lab, his fat fingers turning on and off the gas tap. He was thinking of Christa. How much he loved her. Well, he couldn't exactly think of her, it hurt too much. Hows were he supposed to know that werewolves existed? Before that the only encounter with supernatural he had had was watching Joe Swash on BBC3 looking for ghosts. He got shit scared when voices were heard on the tape recorder from the Edinburgh vaults.

Matt sighed. If there were such things as ghosts and werewolves and vampires... Then what else was out there? What else were the rest of the human population were unawares of? Was there demons and shit? Was there such things as vampire slayers and witches and warlocks.

_Why couldn't I be a fucking warlock? _He thought miserably. _It's would be cooler than a ghost. I mean what can I do? What the hell am I here for? I have nothing. _

His thoughts were drawn back to Christa as the sun began to rise over the clouds. Was she alright? Would Adam find her? Would he take care of her?

What were going to happen to them if he passed over? He barely knew what was going to happen to him. Were Adam going to stay true? That sounds like piss, "true" not a knight. He were a blood-sucking evil creature. Or that what Christa said, she said he were evil, that he killed his own parents. Bled them dry.

Matt didn't want to think differently to her. She were probably right. Vampire's were given a good name by fiction and Matt didn't really buy into that. They were not nice. Like big bullies. Matt had had his fair share of bullies. Maybe had his fair share of everyone else's bullies.

Adam and Christa would be here shortly. So Matt stopped turning the gas tap before leaving the science lab and to the front playground where they would all meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam sighed and kicked a tin can from his feet. He lifted his bag further up his shoulder and pulled his hood over his head. Damn rain. He had stayed behind to re-sit his bio-chem test. The teacher was pissed because he was failing and had even threatened to call Adam's parents. This had pissed Adam off and led to a very quick and unconvincing lie about his parents being naturists and living in a make-shift tent being naked and... Naturalistic... He panicked, okay?

Christa had pissed off home and was probably sitting in her old room crying about some shit. Like Adam cared. Matt had pissed off too, but Adam knew that he could not leave the school – ghosts can't really do that. Annie could move to and from places but she had turned down death twice or something. So Adam was walking home on his own. He was exhausted and hungry and generally just pissed off.

He liked rain. No particular reason. It got heavier as he made his way back to the hotel. Maybe it was because, once upon a time, before things got shit, he and his dad used to go fishing on Sunday's and one time they got caught in the rain. They were in bed sick for a week. No school! Get in!

Adam sighed thinking back to his past. He couldn't actually remember who had turned him, or indeed why. His parents never really explained it to him, and well he was too confused to ask. Now it was too late. He probably should of asked them when he had the chance. Now they were gone and well...

Adam took one of the back alleys trailing his trainers. This was the quickest way back to the hotel. Plus it was out of the way from people. Adam could just about handle being around people but he secretly knew that if he was alone with a human for even a minute then he would... he shuddered at the thought. It was driving him insane. Like a sharp pain in the stomach.

He stopped. He could smell something sweet and perfect and... He could hear a heartbeat in his ears and he knew it wasn't his own, he hadn't heard his heart beat in 40 years. He looked around and saw someone walking in front of him. He considered for a moment turning around and walking away. He shook his head and continued on. He could ignore it. He could manage.

The person was walking quickly. Subconsciously he quickened his step too. There was a screech of tyres and a loud bang from in front of him. He stopped and stared as a figure went hurtling through the air. The car screeched to a halt and a gangly figure stepped out.

"Shit!" He bellowed.

Adam ran forward, pulling off his jumper and tucking it under the young girls head. "Get help!" He hissed as he saw blood drip from her temple. The man nodded and ran off pulling out his phone in the process.

Adam sat with the girl on his lap, blood caught on his fingers. He didn't stop to think about himself. He placed his fingers in his mouth and tasted the blood. Salty, delicious... He lost himself. The man returned after a few minutes. Adam looked at his hands with disgust.

"Take care of her." He muttered angry with himself. He stood up and left running into the rain.

...

He slammed the door to his hotel room and stripped off his shirt. He could still smell her on him. He threw the clothes into the bathroom and turned on the shower washing them. The scent wouldn't shift. He stripped down to his boxers and ran the sink tap. He threw some cold water over his shoulders spitting out into the sink. He grabbed a bottle of mouthwash and drank it straight. The taste wouldn't leave. He had failed. He felt sick. He felt unclean.

He looked up at himself in the mirror. Or rather where he was meant to be in the mirror. His eyes dark. The lights flickered. Adam hit the mirror the glass breaking under his fist.

"Shit," He muttered, clutching his bleeding hand. He sat on the toilet lid bringing a bit of toilet paper around the wound. He sat there swearing and cursing for a few minutes. Fucking typical.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Adam swore at them and then heard the gentle voice.

"Adam?"

He cursed some more, but knowing that he couldn't ignore the werewolf. He stood up and opened the door slightly. Just so much that she could see his head.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Christa said. "You aw'right?"

Adam nodded. "Super." He muttered.

"Just," She shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't see you after school."

"Yeah..." Adam licked his lips, tasting the blood still. "Had a test to... Er... Sit."

"Right." Christa said. "You okay?"

"Fine," Adam muttered.

"Sure?"

Adam frowned. "When did you become all considerate and kind?"

"Excuse me?" Christa asked, trying to push her way in. Adam held her back. "Are you in your boxers?"

"Well, yeah, you got me at a bad time. I have two blonde twins waiting for me on the bed." Adam said motioning behind him. _Please leave before I hurt you..._

Christa raised an eyebrow. "And I am considerate and kind. You just don't see it."

"Yes, werewolves are recognised around the world for their good dress sense and sweet tempered nature," Adam said.

"Hypocrite," Christa bit back. "And I'm not..." She sighed.

"Who are you kidding?" Adam said. "I saw you change. You can't deny who you are. Accept it. It'll make life a lot easier for you,"

Christa gave him a look. He sighed. "Don't look at me like that, our situations are completely different."

"Adam," Christa said. "What happened to your hand?"

Adam hid it.

"Adam," Christa made a move to grab his hand.

He held back, looking away. "It's fine. I scraped it in cooking class. Bread knifes are dangerous. Don't run with them."

"Adam," She said again.

"I said it doesn't matter Christa!" Adam barked. "Just leave it." His eyes darkened. Christa began to back off.

"Alright," She said. "Sorry Adam, sorry." She smiled sadly, turned and left.

Adam considered going after her and begging her for help. He considered burying his head on her shoulder and weeping. He considered telling her what he had done and how ashamed of himself he was. He could have done that. He could have told her that he needed her friendship more than anything.

He closed the door and fell onto the carpet, his hand stinging and his blood ringing in his ears.

**Reviews are much appreciated – unfortunately in my sad little life, they're the only things that are keeping me going :/**

**Thanks **

**SironaFlett o.x.o**


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend was probably the best part of the week. He could stay locked up in his hotel room for god knows how long without needing to come into contact with anyone. In this time he usually caught up with homework (yes, he was a closet geek) and then he would read the classics, the ones that he had always meant to read so that he could have intelligent conversations. Right now he was just finishing Jekyll and Hyde before moving on to James Hogg. He found himself humming along to the songs on the radio, though he found none really cool. They were desperate attempts from popstars who wanted the attention to be focused on them and it pissed him off. It was now the latest battle between Chris Brown and Rihanna (whoever they were) to win support of the public from their break-up. Adam stood up and moved towards the door, believing it to have been knocked, his eyes glued to the page.

He opened the door, folding the book. "Yes?" He asked.

A short woman with jet black hair and chubby cheeks stared out at him. She looked haggard and slightly dazed.

"Can I help you?" Adam asked.

"Yes," She said. "I'm Katie Serez, I'm looking for... Shit... Er... Adam Jacobs?"

"That's me," Adam said.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the shitting gods for that," She said, looking at the ceiling. "I've been up and down this cocking corridor for a solid twenty minutes knocking on everyone's door and frankly pissing them off. Sorry about that, by the way,"

Adam frowned. "Right, I'm still confused, why are you here?"

"You're a 15 year old-"

"I'm seventeen," Adam fumed.

"Yes, well," Katie sniffed. "Sorry, but you're living on your own at a skanky hotel with loads of cash and not an intent on leaving."

"Yes," Adam said. "I still don't see why that makes someone stand outside and lecture me."

"The manager of the hotel got concerned and called social services-"

"And social services sent you," Adam sighed. "Come on in,"

Katie smiled and entered sitting on the bed and pulling out her files. "I need to know, are you a runaway?"

"No,"

"So where are your parents?"

"Dead," Adam said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Katie said. "Don't you have grandparents to live with?"

"They're dead too," Adam said getting pissed off, folding his arms and sitting down on the hard chair.

"Oh..." Katie made a note. "No other relatives?"

Adam thought for a moment. "I have some family. They own a B'n'B in Barry,"

"And they are?"

"Two uncles and two aunts. Annie, George, Nina and Mitchell," Adam spat the name with some distaste. Katie didn't notice.

"And you're not living with them because...?"

"I did. I mean I lived with them for about a month," Adam replied solemnly. "But I left. George and Nina are expecting their first baby and Mitchell hates me and I have a major thing for Annie. It's okay, they check in with me now and then."

"Adam," Katie shut her pen and looked over, folding her arms. "I'd rather you would live with them than be out here on your own. If you're still grieving over your parents, you must be deeply unhappy-"

"I'm fine," Adam snapped.

"Adam-"

"Drop it," Adam snapped.

Katie noticed his hand. "Have you been self harming?" She asked.

"I have friends," Adam said quickly.

"Well that's good," Katie frowned. "But that doesn't answer my question,"

"Well, I haven't," He said, pulling her up. "Please leave,"

"Okay, but you'll call me if you have any problems?" she handed him a white card.

"Sure," Adam took in and put it on the desk. "Goodbye,"

"I came at a bad time?"

"Sort of," Adam said. "Leave now."

He pushed her out of the room and locked the door behind her. He slumped against the wood and sat on the floor, he could still hear her heartbeat. Damn fucking humans. Adam got up and grabbed the card. He stared at the number and then tore it up and threw it in the bin.

He picked up his book, his hands shaking. He sighed, unable to concentrate. He picked up his phone and dialled Mitchell. Who didn't pick up... Again... Adam was getting sick of this. He threw his phone down onto the bed. He breathed heavily hating humanity and hating the supernatural.

He stared at his phone, picking it up and dialling Christa.

**Not my best chapter – mind you, not my best work. Ah well up it goes :/**


	6. Chapter 6

Who would miss one measly little big issue seller? Adam thought bitterly as he made his way to school on a bright Monday morning. His eyes covered by a pair of dark sunglasses and Christa following him and in a foul mood. They stopped and looked up at the gray building with great distaste.

"Fancy bunking off?" Christa asked.

Adam turned sharply. "What?" He asked.

"Too lost in your own thoughts?" She said, sighing and reaching into her bag. "Shit, where's my phone?"

"You have a phone?" Adam asked. "I thought you would be too pissed at the world to own one. Besides casper and I are really your only friends."

"Shut it you parasite," Christa said. She sighed and pulled her bag further up her shoulder. Adam grinned.

"You enjoy it love,"

Christa rolled her eyes and stalked off. Adam stopped for a moment, watching her move away – or rather watching her arse. He gathered himself and trailed after her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and followed his "friend".

Morning classes were usually a bore. Adam faced the drudgery of maths. Two whole double periods sitting next to a hormonal werewolf and a fat Buffy the Vampire slayer fan. Fan-bloody-tastic. Adam stooped low in class, avoiding the teacher's gaze for fear of being called out for having a "hangover". It was a substitute teacher who by the looks of him was a proper mummy's boy. Adam could see that she had even written in the inside of his collar. He tried to avoid the sunlight that was spreading in through the blinds. He held his face in his hands. The teacher stood up and sighed.

"Right dickheads," He said. Okay, maybe he wasn't a mummy's boy, Adam thought. "I have the unfortunate duty of telling you that bullshitters from the cocking church are coming down to take the 6th formers for a tutorial about good moralist behaviour."

"Isn't that a buggeration of free speech?" Asked one of the students. "What if you're not Christian?"

"What if you're hungover?" Asked a cocky student from behind Adam, ripping off his sunglasses. Adam grabbed them back and pushed the student away, cursing under his breath. Christa stared at him. He looked pale – well paler than usual and his eyes were trapped around thick heavy lids and he looked hungry, sick even.

"Jesus fucking Christ Adam," Christa said. "Have you slept at all in the last decade?"

"Piss off," Adam muttered.

"Have you not called that other vampire whos you used to be friends with?" Matt asked.

Adam shook his head. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Want to get out of class?" Christa asked.

"No, otherwise everyone will think that I have a hangover and trust me, I am not in the mood to talk to another brain dead social worker."

Christa fell silent as the class gathered their things and made their way down to the assembly hall. She didn't see Adam skip out and head straight for the toilets. But Matt did. He followed his vampire friend making his way through the other kids as they made their way to the assembly. Matt waited for the students to abandon the halls before pushing open the toilet doors. He heard a bizarre noise coming from inside.

"Adam?" Matt called.

"Go away!" Adam shouted.

Matt stayed silent as the strange noise continued. He edged forward and stopped. Adam was leaning inside one of the cubicles, the door unlocked. The strange noise came from him. Matt stared in horror as Adam sat on the floor, the sleeves to his jumper pulled up and his teeth clamped around his wrist. He looked up at Matt and bared his teeth hissing angrily.

Then something went through Matt, and this time it wasn't the piss from the urinals. He summoned up something that he had only watched on TV or seen at the movies. It was like the Doctor facing up against the daleks or the master. It was like... Well, to be perfectly honest it was more like a really lame person standing up to a lesser lame person.

"Go away!" Adam bellowed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Matt just piss off."

"No mate,"

"Get it through your fat skull!" Adam hissed. "We're not mates and I really don't want you here."

Matt leaned down. "Should I get Christa?"

"No!" Adam barked. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He sighed and hit his head against the cubicle wall. "No," He breathed. "I can't let her see me like this."

Matt sat down next to Adam. "How was you doing that for?"

"I'm hungry," Adam said. "I haven't eaten in months."

"Well that ain't true," Matt said. "I see you eat all the time."

"Human food." Adam muttered. "There is a difference."

"I could never get that." The ghost said sadly. "In Buffy, Spike and Angel eat all the time."

"Matt, that's an American TV series." Adam said. "Please try and separate fact from fiction 'cause it gets on my fucking nerves when you don't."

"So why was you doing it?" Matt asked.

Adam shook his head sadly. "I'm getting weak. I can... Well look the fuck at me! This was never me!" Matt looked at the sad vampire, crossing his arms over his stomach. "I can't live like this Matt," Adam sighed standing up. "I need proper blood. I need to feed. I need... God I need a shag."

Matt chuckled watching Adam pace the toilets, running his fingers through his hair. "You is not going to kill though aren't you?"

Adam avoided Matt's gaze. "No," He muttered, lying through his teeth. "I won't kill. It's just a test of strength and I'll get through it."

"Good," Matt grunted. "Because I quite like being the only ghost."

"People bitten and killed by vampires don't become ghosts," Adam replied.

"See! This is why we need you here! You got to tell us what myths and legends we got wrong."

Adam smiled sadly. "Could you leave me while I clean myself up?" He gestured pitifully at his blood-stained face and still bleeding wrist. Matt nodded and disappeared. Adam looked at the mirror wishing that he could be reflected. He looked down at his bleeding wrist bringing it up to his mouth and letting the cold dead blood drain into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**You're gonna see a lot of references to old books like Jekyll and Hyde (this one more than often because I've recently become obsessed with it) This chapter in all honesty has absolutely no purpose whatsoever only to lead on to the next on, which I am really excited about, and to show how intelligent Adam really is and how he hides it well. Enjoy **

Adam returned to afternoon classes. Christa thankfully wasn't there. He sat at the back of the class hidden from everyone else as the teacher began talking about a book that he had been reading previously. Matt entered and hovered around the back twisting his fat fingers.

"Has anyone read Jekyll and Hyde?" He asked looking around the classroom.

"Has you not read it mate?" Matt asked.

Adam hid his face. He didn't want to raise his hand. The rest of the class stayed silent. The teacher sighed unhappily and sat on the desk with the book in hand.

"Okay, do you know what it created?" The teacher asked. The class remained silent. "The term Jekyll and Hyde personality? Anyone?" He stared around the class. "Oh come on guys, I know its Monday, but you've gotta try!"

The class remained silent.

"Fine!" The teacher fumed. "The main message of this book is how we; as human beings, live a life of hypocrisy. That we lead double lives. How many of you honestly feel like that sometimes? "

A few attention seekers raised their hands. The teacher sighed again, knowing full well that they were just looking for attention. He gazed around the room. "I can really tell who hides from what they are,"

The students put their hands down. The teacher stood up and moved around the classroom. "Bryan," He said. "Do you have a hidden face?"

Bryan answered cockily. "Yes Mr Nickleson. I'm really gay!"

Mr Nickleson pursed his lips. "Shannon?"

Shannon shook her head. Mr Nickleson turned around the classroom. His eyes focused on Adam for a moment and he stayed watching the young vampire. Knowing that Adam would not answer, the teacher turned away.

"I think we all have two sides. Everyone of us. The desire to be good and the desire to desire to be good."

"How are they different?" Danny asked.

"When one desires to desire, it means that they would wish with all their might that they wanted to be good but inherently being really bad because they know nothing else. And literature is full of these characters who want to wish they were good. And there are the ones who try and fail to be good. Can you think of any?"

"Dracula?" Someone called out. Adam sunk into his chair feeling embarrassed.

"Not quite. Dracula was written to emphasise all that was bad with society. And to be perfectly honest, we never get to hear from the vampire's point of view!" Mr Nickleson laughed at his little in-joke. He stopped and straightened his tie. "Anyone else?"

"Edward Cullen!" Said another.

"Now come on guys, we want serious literature," Mr Nickleson said. "Don't tell Mrs Edwards I said that,"

The class chuckled.

Mr Nickleson smiled. "Anyone else? And let's cut out the vampire nonsense, I can see that we're making some people uncomfortable." He looked over at Adam. The class swivelled around to look at him.

Adam frowned. "What?" He asked.

"You alright, Adam?" Mr Nickleson asked.

Adam nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? You're talking bullshit about vampires,"

"You look pensive, have a point you'd like to bring across?" Mr Nickleson asked.

Adam shifted uncomfortably. "Er... Edmund from King Lear could fall into the category," He said.

Mr Nickleson frowned. "Interesting, why?"

"Well..." Adam shifted again wishing that he had taken Christa's advice and bunked off. "Er... He wants to be the legitimate son. Although Gloucester looks upon them as the same, he doesn't. And that bothers him. Because he sees himself for what he really is. And he hates it. He wants to fight against it, but temptation and pleasure just... Seem easier. He can't help it. It's his nature. He wishes it was different but there's very little chance it can be. In that sense he is a hypocrite but he can't see it because he's blinded by love. Or what he thinks is love, it's really lust. In his mind, he sees himself being the saviour of Britain, when really he's the destroyer of his family and ultimately his life."

The class remained silent.

"Did you learn that in school, like before?" Matt asked.

Adam walked away feverishly from school. He felt like a fool. He could hear Christa running behind him and so he deliberately sped up trying to avoid her.

"Adam!" She cried.

He ignored her, pulling his hood over his head.

"Adam!" She shouted. "Matt told me about what happened in the toilets!"

Adam stopped, he could hear his blood in his ears. _How dare he speak of that? _Christa caught up with him. She took his arm.

"Talk to me," She whispered. "Please."

"Like you would understand," Adam hissed.

"Then explain it to me!" She cried. "Adam, I'm trying here. But you gotta remember I'm new to this. A cocking year ago this never existed. I was into bullshit like flowers and Katy Perry," Adam looked away. Christa followed his gaze, trying to keep eye contact with him. "Adam please, talk to me."

"Christa... Will... You... Just... PISS OFF!" Adam bellowed.

Christa backed off. He walked forward a few steps, stopped and looked around. "Listen... I'm sorry. It's just not something you can help me with."

"What about Mitchell?" Christa asked.

"You don't even know who he is," Adam hissed.

"I know that you are friends with him and that he's the same as you... " Christa said.

"You know nothing!" Adam spat angrily. "Just leave me alone."

"If you need blood," Christa said. "You could try the blood banks."

"That won't work!" Adam said. "There's not enough life left in that blood. It's useless to all buy humans and filthy mongrels!"

"You don't mean that," Christa shook her head.

"Get out of my way," Adam hissed.

"What so you can go and kill?" She shrieked. "No Adam! I won't let you do that to yourself!"

"Piss off!" Adam bellowed.

"NO!" She shouted. "We're friends and I and I want to help!"

"I don't need your help."

"You obviously do if you think feeding from yourself is gonna work!" Christa said.

Adam walked away cursing under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam could have walked away. He could have turned and ran as fast as his 46 year old legs could carry him. He could have saved himself and all that he stood for. Instead he stared intently at what was to become his first kill. Female. 19 years old. Beautiful. Slender.

He wasn't sure how to approach her. Therefore he did what he knew best – be a sex pest.

"Hey good looking," He said. "How about you and me have a quicky behind Tesco?"

She looked up from her phone. "No," She said.

"Baby, why not?" Adam said.

"You're like twelve," She replied.

"I'll be the best you'll ever have," Adam said.

The girl looked at him. "No," She said, moving away. Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His strength surprised her obviously. "Let go of me you little perv!" She said.

Adam pulled her closer, smiling. Hunger burned. He pushed her against the stone wall.

"Let go!" She said.

He couldn't hear her anymore. Just her heartbeat. The sound of her breathing. The smell of her blood lingering in her veins. His teeth extended and his eyes darkened. She tried to move away. Adam grabbed her neck and forced her against the wall.

"I'm gonna get what I want," He breathed. "And you're gonna give it to me."

And then he tore at her flesh and quenched the burning thirst that lingered in his throat. And he could hear Mitchell's voice ring in his ears. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew the disappointment that he would be met with. He knew exactly what the consequences of his actions would be. And he didn't care. He didn't care one bit. He just wanted to drink and drink. The girl struggled but gradually stopped as life was drained from her. She fell silent.

A hand gripped his shoulder, tugging him away. Blood drunk, he turned and snarled at the figure, not recognising the face. Another person grabbed Adam from under his arms, pulling him away. The girl slumped to the ground. Adam tried launching himself back onto the body. The strong arms pulled him tighter and turned him away.

"Adam!" Shouted a voice. "Calm the fuck down!"

"Fuck you!" Adam bellowed fighting his captor. "I'll kill you! I'll kill the whole fucking lot of you!"

"No you won't," The voice said. "Now calm down!"

Adam struggled even harder. Then a soft voice broke the silence. "Adam?" A hand reached up and rubbed his cheek even though it was covered in blood.

He stopped struggling, the touch of her hand sent him crashing back down to earth with shattering consequences. Christa smiled at him, her eyes glazed. Adam felt himself returning to normal. He took in a shuddering breath.

"You can let him go now," Christa said kindly to the stranger.

The strong arms fell away and a familiar voice broke in Adam's ears. "Jesus Christ almighty," George said. "I'm glad I came here when I did." He turned to Nina who was leaning over the girl checking if she was okay.

Christa bit her lip. Matt was there too, but he was standing back, fearful of Adam. "Is she aw'right?" He asked.

Nina nodded. "She'll live." She said. "We got to get her to a hospital though." She pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. George sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of Johnson's baby wipes. He pulled one out and Adam took it. "Clean yourself up," He ordered.

Adam wiped his face getting rid of the blood. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oi, gratitude much?" Nina said pulling the girl's head onto her lap. Christa stood in front of Adam to stop him launching himself on the girl again. George sighed. "We're here because Christa called. She was worried about you."

"And where the fuck is Mitchell?" Adam asked angrily.

Nina and George shared a look. "Prior commitments," George said sadly.

"Doing what?" Matt asked.

Adam wasn't listening. He could feel the hunger overcome him again. He launched himself at the girl. Christa reacted quickly, grabbing his arms. He snarled, clamping his teeth and biting at thin air. George moved around the teenage vampire and grabbed him around his neck forcing Adam's head down. Adam began to feel strange and began to lose consciousness. He fell into George's arms halfway between a slumber and unconsciousness. George pulled Adam over his shoulder.

"W...W...What did you do?" Christa asked.

George was stunned too. "I honestly don't know," He said. "Er... Nina...?"

Nina looked up. "You and Christa should take Adam home. She'd know where he lives." She looked expectedly over at Christa who nodded. Matt looked saddened but he said nothing. Instead he just stood there, twisting his fingers. George piled Adam's tiny frame into the small car parked just beside them. Christa smiled weakly over at Matt before getting into the passenger seat. George waved at Nina and they drove off.

Nina looked over at Matt. "So... You're a ghost?"

Matt nodded.

"Enjoying it?" Nina asked.

Matt was unsure how to answer. Nina sighed. "It's a shock yeah, I get it." She said kindly. "First time I saw... It's not..."

The siren sounded.

**mmm... it didn't go quite as well as I wanted. Mmm... oh well, thar she blows – let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

Nina closed the hotel door and looked around. Adam was lying on the bed, out cold. He looked paler and thinner than normal. Christa was sitting on one of the armchairs, also sleeping, her black coat serving as a blanket. George looked up from the newspaper he was holding.

"Hey," He said.

Nina sighed. "Hi," She said. She looked back at the vampire. "How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up," George replied, folding up the paper.

"Why not?" Nina asked.

George sniffed, getting off the chair and offering it to Nina who refused. "I don't know," George said. "Mitchell told me about this before... But I don't remember."

They stood in silence for a minute before Christa began to emerge from her slumber. Instantly Matt was there as if she had called for him. He looked at Adam for a minute then turned back to Christa.

Christa cleared her throat. "Thanks... For... Y'know... Coming..." She smiled a little.

"Well I'm glad that Adam's not awake. He would have made that very dirty," Nina said.

"Oh, he's like that with you as well?" Christa asked.

"I think he might have been worse with us," George said.

"I doubt that very much." Christa said. "I need to ask, because Adam's been trying to get a hold of Mitchell for weeks... Is Mitchell avoiding him or what?"

George licked his lips. "Mitchell's dead." He said softly.

Christa remained silent.

"So he ain't got anyone?" Matt asked.

"No!" Nina said.

"No, that isn't strictly true." George said. "He's got you two, doesn't he? He has Nina and I. And then there's Annie."

Nina frowned. "Where is Annie? I thought she was coming too?" She pulled out her phone. "I should call her."

George shrugged. "Leave it. We'll be fine." Nina put the phone back into her pocket.

Christa frowned. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but... You're both werewolves?"

George nodded. "Yes,"

"And you're having a kid?"

Nina and George swelled with pride. "Yes," they said.

Christa stopped, biting her lip. She had nothing more to add.

Nina sat down beside the young werewolf. "How long have you been one?" She asked kindly.

Christa shook her head. "I dunno... At least a year."

"Do you know who turned you?" George asked.

"A guy called Tully." Christa shrugged. George nodded but said nothing more. Christa rubbed her arm. "I'd wish he'd wake up." She said.

"He'll come around and then explain it to us." George said. "He may not look but he's older than me and Nina put together."

"Older, not necessarily wiser," Said a voice. They turned around to see Adam trying to sit upright holding his head. Christa launched herself at him, grabbing him around the neck and hugging him tightly. Adam let out a grunt as the werewolf's strength hit him. "Miss me babe?" He asked slyly. Christa let go and smacked him across the face.

"You bastard!" She practically yelled.

Adam held his face. "I knew that the love would be short-lived." He said. "Thank god as well, I thought you had a personality switch."

"You almost killed someone!" She barked.

"I'm aware of this," Adam said, rubbing his neck. "George, where did you learn the sleeper hold?"

George frowned then slapped his forehead. "THAT'S what it was!" He said.

Adam frowned. "You didn't know?" He looked worried. "You know doing that wrongly could lead to serious injury."

"Yes... Of course I knew. I was..." George smiled. "I was just testing you."

"On what? Being able to decipher you're an idiot?"

"Seven languages!" George said.

"And yet you can't talk sense most of the time." Adam said.

Nina handed him a bottle of water which he stared at for a second and put to one side.

"Sorry," He said shyly.

George blinked. "For what?"

"For almost killing... I broke everything I promised you..." Adam said.

"Nah." George said. "What you are... To be honest, I would be more worried if you didn't slip now and then."

"I don't know what way to take that," Adam muttered. "Where's Mitchell?"

"He's... Dead..." Nina said.

Adam said nothing for a second. "Ah well," He said finally. "Can't be helped." He fell silent again.

"Adam? You okay?" Christa asked.

"Yeah," Adam shrugged.

"You sure?" Nina asked.

"I didn't even like the man," Adam snapped. "Why mourn him?"

George and Nina exchanged saddened glances. Adam swallowed, his eyes off in the distance.

"He was a nice enough bloke." Adam said finally. "But he didn't help. He never did. He was a hypocrite and a liar and..."

"It's okay," Nina said, sitting on the bed, her arm on Adam's knee. He shifted away from her hand.

"Shouldn't you go home?" He asked.

"Not until we know you're okay." George said.

"I'm fine. Just go."

"Adam, maybe they should stay," Matt said finally speaking up.

Adam turned to the ghost and glared at him, his eyes blackening. Christa took his hand.

"Adam," She said softly. He twisted around to see her face. His features softened and the vampire part of him disappeared once more.

**Lot's or Arista to come! Yay! And look out for the one-shots (fun ones) coming soon including Adam's midlife crisis and Halloween :) **


End file.
